Return of A Death Scythe
by kyra235
Summary: Severus Prince had been missing from the Death City for years. Unknown to all, he was fighting a battle in Britain as Severus Snape. When fate decided that he needed help in the battle, he needed to decide whether he was ready to confront his past. Will his secret as Death Scythe be revealed? Who was his meister? Crappy summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU. I love Severus Snape so he will be a main protagonist here.**

"What should I do now?" Severus Snape paced irritably in the Headmaster's quarters. _'My quarters'_ , he thought bitterly. After he had killed Albus Dumbledore, he had been crowned as the new headmaster, courtesy of the Dark Lord. That single act had made the dark side hailed him more but scorned hatefully by the light side. He had heard the report of the sighting of one Harry Potter but he had been powerless to sway the Dark Lord army from their target because he needed to protect his students and staffes from the wrath of the Carrows.

He muttered angrily under his breath before his gaze settled on a mirror in the corner of the room. "Shinigami-sama" he muttered lowly before he closed his eyes from the onslaught of the memories of his past lives.

Once, he was a student of DWMA academy. He was the most powerful weapon because he had been made a Death Scythe when he was only 10 years old. Before he had taken his role as Shinigami Death Scythe formally, he and his partner had pleaded to take a dangerous mission in Britain together for the last time. Shinigami had approved this so he and Lily Albarn, his meister had journeyed there.

They had researched about the kishin that had made his headquarters at the wizarding world. At first, they were baffled and curious about the existence of the wizarding world. They managed to trick the headmaster of Hogwarts to enroll there.

They had disguised themselves well. His meister, Lily Albarn became Lily Evans and he, Severus Prince became Severus Snape. He had changed his hairstyle from soft, wavy ebony hair to somehow greasy looking. He crooked his nose to make it like it had been broken several times in the past. One thing he learnt from the academy was appearance could tricked people. They had stayed friends throughout their school year. To avoid their house rivalry, they had staged a fight. To everyone else, it seemed that their friendship had been ruined when the reality was not. He had been inducted as a Death Eater (he had chuckled at the irony) not long after that and he had been working against this so-called Dark Lord ever since.

When Lily decided to marry Potter, the arsehole, he had objected vehemently but there's nothing that he could did to sway his fiery tempered meister. He had reminded her about their objectives coming to the wizarding world and about their impending returned to the Death City. She just laughed at him while telling him to lay off the case for awhile. She just had to mock him to follow his younger brother's lead (the audacity of her!) on relaxing. Honestly, Spirit Albarn was a womaniser even in his younger years. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

When the kishin decided to kill the Potters due to a prophecy, he had came begging to the Headmsster to save all of them. In his distraught state, he had foolishly agreed to do everything the Headmaster asked him to do in exchanged of that. Unfortunately, even with their combined efforts, they failed to protect the Potters, saved for their only son, the intended target. The Headmaster had manipulated him to protect Harry Potter because he didn't believed the Dark Lord had been gone for good. He had entertained the idea of returning to the Death City several times in the past but only his pride prevented him from it. He was ashamed to face Shinigami-sama and reported his failure in protecting his meister and killing the kishin.

He had been jostled out of his thought by the sound of the ticking of his pocket watch. He glanced to it and sighed wearily. "Just after midnight. Great. Another sleepless night." He turned to face the mirror and contemplated his next action. "Maybe it's time for me to reappear back as a Death Scythe."

He walked towards the mirror while at the same time putting all the privacy charm around his quarters. He knew that the Headmaster's quarters was the most impenetrable in Hogwarts but he won't took any chance. At the same time he cancelled the glamour charm on his hair and nose. He brought his shaking hand to the mirror and incanted under his breath.

"42-42-564. Whenever you want to knock on Death's door" he took a step back after he wrote the number on the mirror. He waited anxiously while the mirror rippled to reveal the face of Shinigami-sama.

"Hello hello~ Who's..." Shinigami-sama halted when he saw who's at the end of the line. "Severus-kun?" he said in wonder.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama. Nice to see you," he smirked. He waited several seconds for the outburst that sure to come and he was not to be disappointed.

"Where are you all this time! Are you alright! What about..."

"One by one, Shinigami-sama. I only have one mouth to speak," he interjected smoothly. The eyeholes that made Shinigami eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Explain."

With one single command, Severus told him everything. About their failure in killing the kishin, why did he stucked there, what's happening in the wizarding world right now and most importantly, his greatest failure on protecting his own meister.

"So, that's everything" Severus ended his own tale. During his report, Shinigami didn't reacted at all. He gave occasional nodded while remained stoic.

"Ahh, I see" he paused a few seconds. "I'm going to assume that everyone of the inner circle of this Death Eater organization are kishin eggs, right?" Severus nodded. "Then, I'm going to send a few of senior weapon and meister there with our best students from the DWMA to assist you there" Shinigami knew Severus was a proud man. That's why he didn't asked him whether he need assistance but just gave his order. Severus nodded in response.

"Severus-kun, had you eaten any human soul?" Shinigami asked with a stern voice. Severus looked at Shinigami without blinking before he chuckled.

"No, Shinigami-sama. I still remember the academy teaching. I'm a demon weapon so I can only eat kishin eggs" Shinigami exhaled in relieve.

"Now, now~ Do you need me to send someone to wield you~" Shinigami asked in his jovial tone.

"No need, Shinigami-sama. You know that I never let anyone else to wield me except Lily and you. After all this time, I have been an expert on fighting without a meister."

"Alright then. I will send them this morning. If you want to know, the DWMA also have face a situation" Shinigami stated to him while tilting his head to the side.

"What kind of situation?" Severus arched his eyebrow.

"Have you heard about the Kishin Asura?"

"Isn't he the first Kishin ever created? 800 years ago, you skinned him alive and using his skin as a sack, you buried him deep down of the DWMA. You sealed your own soul at the Death City to keep him from ever escaping."

Shinigami looked at him bemused. "I'm not going to ask where did you find that piece of information" he concluded after a while. "Anyway, Kishin Asura had escaped."

"What! How?!" Severus asked in shocked.

"Apparently, Witch Medusa had disguised herself as the academy nurse. She had injected black blood to the kishin. After he had been awakened, he had spread his insanity wavelength to the world. The result of the wavelength was the Witch Arachne revival. Arachne had established Arachnophobia to gain control of Eibon demon tools."

"Too many things happen in my near 30 years of disappearance" Severus mused aloud. Shinigami laughed jovially while shaking his head.

"The most early the back up plan will come is tomorrow night. Can you handle the matter in the mean time?" Shinigami peered at him closely.

"Of course. That's what I've been doing all this time" Severus smirked.

"Alright~ Is that all, Severus-kun?" Severus nodded. "I'll see you soon then. Goodbye~" with that, Shinigami clapped his two big hands together and disappeared.

Severus turned away from the mirror and sat down at his desk. "The final fight is drawing near."  
_

"The final fight is drawing near" Shinigami sighed while spoke to no one in particular.

"What final fight, Shinigami-sama?"

"Ah, Spirit-kun~Stein-kun too? How long are you both here?" Shinigami waved to Spirit and Stein when he saw them coming closer.

"Long enough, Shinigami-sama. This is the result of the final test of this year" Stein handed him a paper that he eagerly accept.

"Oh?~ I want to see Kid's result. I wonder how he did in the final exam" Shinigami perused the content when Stein voice stopped him.

"What did you mean about the final fight?" Shinigami raised his head a little and saw Stein put both his hands in his lab pocket while Spirit crossed his hand while looking at him expectantly. He blinked once before he rolled the paper and vanished it into the thin air.

"Do you know Severus Prince?"

"Severus Prince? Was him the one that had been called weapon prodigy? He and his partner was the only students that had graduated from the academy when they was 10 years old and he had became your Death Scythe."

"His partner was my sister. They had taken a mission at the Britain but since then, there was no news about him" Spirit interjected.

"Severus-kun had called me just now," he ignored the gasps from the other two occupants in the Death Room. "He had asked for assistance to kill the kishin eggs there. Stein, I want you to call Marie, Azusa, Sid, Justin, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters. Ask them to come here" Shinigami ordered.

"Understand" Stein walked out from the Death Room. Spirit started to follow him before Shinigami voice stopped him.

"Spirit-kun?" Spirit turned around to face him. "Call her too. We need her expertise in this matter" Spirit widened his eyes before nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright. We will meet you here later."

Shinigami turned towards the mirror and sighed. "This will be a long day."  
_

"Father, what is this all about?" Kid asked his father when he spotted Azusa, Sid, Stein, Marie, Nygus and Justin in the Death Room. His friends looked with confused expression at the adults.

"Ah, everyone is here~ Good, good~ Come, I want to give you all a mission~" Shinigami sounded too cheerful even for his standard. "This is a suicide mission..."

"Good! I, the almighty Black Star can accomplish the mission by myself! I'm the one who will surpass God one day..."

"Maka Chop!" Black Star, who is in the middle of one of his show-off had been knocked down with blood running profusely from his head. The others looked at Maka in bewilderment.

"That will silence him. Please continue, Shinigami-sama," Maka told him while smiling. Shinigami coughed lightly to diffuse that awkward situation.

"As I was saying, this is a suicide mission. All of you will be going to Britain. There are many kishin eggs to be killed, alongside a kishin" Shinigami explained. The others gasped in surprise.

"Kishin? Is it Asura?" Sid asked.

"No. One of my Death Scythe had tracked him for many years. He had called me early this morning to ask for assistance."

"Forgive me, Shinigami-sama," the others turned to look at Azusa. "I don't know that you had a Death Scythe at Britain?"

"Ah, well this one was the most reclusive person. He had gone tracking this kishin since he graduated. In fact, he and his partner was the only person that had graduated when they were only 10 years old..."

"Hold on. You mean to tell us that he's still alive? After all this time?" Marie widened his eyes in recognition.

"It's true. He had called Shinigami-sama early this morning" Stein told all of them.

"It's unbelievable. It's been too long since he disappeared" Sid remarked.

"Where did he hid himself?" Nygus continued.

"Father" every adults turned to look at the students. "Who's the one that you are talking about? I never heard about him" Kid asked his father while furrowing his brow.

"Well, Severus-kun really knew how to erase his track if he did not want people to find him~" Shinigami laughed.

"But why there was no mentioning about him in the books?" Tsubaki asked.

"Severus Prince is a spy extraordinaire. He can't let people to know where he is when he's still spying" everyone turned to look at the person who was speaking. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was walking towards them with Spirit accompanying him.

"You're here? Everyone, let me introduce you to Lily Albarn, Severus-kun meister" Shinigami introduced her.

"Albarn?" Maka gasped.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama" Lily nodded to him. "And this must be Maka" Lily knelt in front of Maka. "You look a lot like your mother" Lily smiled to her.

"Maka" Maka swiveled his head to look at his father. "She is your aunt"

"Yes. Your father, sadly speaking is my younger brother" that exclamation had been met with an indignant cries of 'hey!' from Spirit.

"My aunt? But why I never know about you?" Maka asked.

"Long story short, I'm dead and have been been out of commission. If not for Shinigami-sama interference, I will surely stay dead. So right now, I will be your guide to the Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Where is that?" Liz frowned.

"Yay, yay we are going to a tour!" Patty made some sort of dance with Black Star while Soul muttered about their idiocy under his breath.

"It's a school for witches and wizards like DWMA. My son went there. I daresay you will get along well with Harry. He have a strong sense of justice" she chuckled and got up from her position. "Well, enough of this pleasantries. Shall we go on our way now? I shall fill you about our mission on the way" she looked pointedly at Shinigami.

"Of course, of course~ Go on~" Shinigami shooed them out with a wave from both his hands. They started to trickle out from the Death Room. "Lily-chan?" Lily turned back. "Bring Severus-kun back to the Death City alive, alright?"

"You don't have to worry, Shinigami-sama. I don't intend to let my best friend die. Not under my watch" Shinigami nodded and watched her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus walked briskly to the Great Hall. He knew Harry Potter had came to Hogwarts. The castle had already notified him about it. He also knew that tonight the war would came to an end when the back up arrived. He entered and saw the students had lined themselves with the staffes. He walked and positioned himself in the middle of the Carrows. He watched passively at the students terrified faces while the staffes looked at him with contempt.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that early this evening Harry Potter was sighted at Hogsmead" he watched the students whispered among themselves. _'Please Harry. Don't show yourself. Don't show your Griffindor bravery right now'_ he pleaded to whatever deity that heard him.

"Now should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription. Further more any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty" he swept his gaze to everyone present.

"If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movement this evening, I invite them to step forward. Now!" he breathed in relieve when he saw Potter didn't revealed himself. _'This make my job much easier'_

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of security problem, Headmaster" Potter walked out from the line. _'Shit. I talked too soon'_ He tried to compose his face when he saw the Order members burst into the hall.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night? Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them!" Severus unsheathed his wand and pointed it at Harry. He knew if he didn't acted accordingly, the Carrows would suspected him. _'Foolish boy!'_

Minerva had came to in front of Harry when he saw Severus pointed his wand. Severus smiled inwardly. He knew he needed to pretend of fighting Minerva while directed Minerva attack to the Carrows. After that, he needed to vanish and Minerva would got full reign on Hogwarts.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of people clapping. All of the people present turned to watch at the main door. There, standing at the door was a woman in dark clothing. She had been accompanied by two men and one of them was very short. Behind them, there were 10 other peoples in hideous masks. Severus schooled his feature because he didn't knew whether they were friends or foes.

"Hello Severus. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I had heard about your name for quite some time" that woman spoke and came in further to the hall. Minerva ushered Harry to get back in line.

"How do you know me?" Severus asked coolly.

"Who don't know Severus..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" twin jet of green light from the Carrows wands suddenly soared to the woman. The woman just looked annoyed and flicked her hand before the light dissipated in front of her. Shock murmured could be heard from everyone.

"Giriko, Mosquito. Dispose of them" the woman ordered.

"With pleasure!"

"Yes, Arachne-sama"

Both of them ran forward to the Carrows and passing Severus. He didn't batted his eyes and his focussed lies solely on the woman. The Carrows tried to defend themselves with dark spells. The students gasped when both of the unknown person kill the Carrows effortlessly. Suddenly, there were two dark red orbs rose from the Carrows body. Both of the murderer took the orbs and eat it.

"Too easy. Can I kill the others too?" the tall blonde man narrowed his gaze to the students while licking his lip.

"No Giriko. Control yourself" the woman called Arachne by her small minion smiled at the one called Giriko in an unpleasant way. Giriko only clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked at Severus and the woman in boredom. Mosquito stood attentive not too far away from Giriko.

"Sorry for the interruption. Like what I've been telling you before we were interrupted, I know everything about you Severus"

Severus arched his eyebrow. "Really? Such as..." he trailed his words in a silent invitation to continue.

"Severus Prince" his trained eyes watched as Arachne started to walk towards him. He loosened his tensed shoulders as to not appear threatening. He masked his expression and opted to play indifference. He could saw the Order members questioning glances towards him and Arachne.

"Graduated from DWMA at 10 years old. Had been dubbed as weapon prodigy. Requested to be sent here to kill the one who had styled himself as Lord Voldemort alongside his meister, Lily Albarn or Evans..." this statement had been met with curious whispering about the unfamiliar terms and faint word of 'Mum?' by Harry. "... and became a spy to kill him better. Blamed himself because he was not there to protect Lily when she was killed. Vow to protect Lily's son to honour her last action..." Harry widened his eyes in surprise. "... and lastly, killed Albus Dumbledore on his direct order to spare him from tortured death"

"What?! Is it true?" Harry broke from Minerva hold and stood between Severus and Arachne. Severus shifted his gaze towards Harry. His eyes softened a bit. He always saw Lily in Harry but he could not admitted it where in reality he always saw Harry as his son. Admitting it would meant signing his death warrant. In a split second when Severus didn't watched her, Arachne spread her hand towards Harry. A dark blue light sped towards him.

"Harry!" he heard Ron and Hermione distinctively called for him but he could not tore his eyes away from the sight in front of him. For a second when he questioned Severus about his vow, he saw something different changed from his posture. His eyes radiated warmth that was not there before. There was an almost smile tugging at his lips before his entire body stiffened. Harry did not knew whether he blinked or not because suddenly there was a hand that yanked him towards a body, shielding him from whatever assaulted him from behind. He could heard strong heartbeats came from the warm chest while shocked gasps erupted from the hall. He raised his head slowly in dramatic fashion before his eyes laid on a face that he knew so well. A face that he hated before.

"Professor Snape?" the words got out as a statement instead of a question. Severus glanced to Harry furtively before he shifted his gaze to Arachne.

"Are you alright, Harry?" the words rumbled in his chest. Harry managed a faint nod.

"Get in the line" Severus patted his shoulder before pushed him to the side. Harry stumbled a bit before he had been caught by Minerva. She put him behind her.

"Like what my spiders told me, you adore the boy" Arachne spoke suddenly. Severus glared to her before he sighed and shook his head ruefully.

"I hope that I can bring the secret to my grave. What do you want?" his statement was met by shocked cries by everyone while the Slytherin shouted the word 'traitor' to him. He glared sharply to them while his magic crackled around him, making an impression that he was not one to be trampled with. His displayed of power succeed to shut all of them.

"I have a proposal for you" everyone perked hearing that word. Severus arched his eyebrow and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Explain"

"Arrogant boy" Severus smirked inwardly when he heard Mosquito muttered under his breath. He tried to stall long enough for the back up team to assist him.

"My name is Arachne" she started to walk back towards him. "We from Arachnophobia can help you to kill this faux Dark Lord" her army laughed mockingly at the term. "In an exchange..." she wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched her action warily. She leaned to whisper in his ear. "... help me to destroy DWMA. Help me to thwart the balance and order of the world. Help me to kill Shinigami" her whispered rang across the silent hall. Everyone baited their breath to hear what his response was even though they didn't understood it a bit. Suddenly, Severus chuckled humourlessly.

"Are you dumb or playing dumb? Let me remind you a fact that I was once a student from DWMA. In fact, I was and still am a Death Scythe for Shinigami-sama" he shrugged the hands that encircled his neck. Arachne looked sharply at him.

"And your answer is...?"

"Hell no!" he punched Arachne in the face but she managed to dodge his attack on time. She flew backwards and straightened herself. Severus smirked. "I always want to speak that words" he muttered.

"Arachne-sama!" Mosquito yelled when he saw her mistress had been attacked. "Damn you!" he ran forward and turned his nose to a stinger. Behind him, Giriko grinned and raised his fist in the air to attack. Severus glanced backwards to them. Before their attack could hit him, he did a back flip and kicked Mosquito while in the air. He managed to step aside before Giriko could landed a direct hit to him.

"You damn brat! Do you think you can assault Arachne-sama without repercussion?" Mosquito swelled his body twice his size and pounded the students nearby.

"No!" some of the Order members tried to protect the students but they knew it would be futile. The attack was too sudden. The students only looked wide eyes to their soon-to-be killer.

"What?!" Mosquito yelled in surprised when he saw his attack had been met with a strong force field. He clenched his jaw and looked at Severus.

"What? Never heard of a Shield Charm?" Severus smirked. Mosquito gritted his teeth.

"You lure me to talk but at the same time you put Shield Charm to everyone? You will be a formidable opponent to us" Arachne spoke. Severus shrugged his shoulder in a casual way.

"I'm a spy. I must be alert at all time"

"Can I kill him?" Giriko asked suddenly while grinning, showing his pointy teeth.

"Suit yourself. The alliance is void. Mosquito, let's get out of here" Arachne suddenly vanished along with all of her army.

"Impossible. No one can apparate inside of Hogwarts!" Kingsley exclaimed. Everyone turned awestruck dumbfounded expression towards them. Mosquito glared sharply at Severus.

"This is not over" and he vanished.

"Now, it's just you and me, Death Scythe" Giriko cracked his knuckles.

"Why don't we make it more formal" Severus shrugged his outer robe, leaving him in his vest. He waved his hand to his face. Abruptly, the glamour fell, leaving him in his real form. Everyone gasped at his form. Soft, wavy ebony hair replaced its usual greasy state and his nose looked normal instead of its crooked form. He smirked and pointed a finger towards Giriko.

"Kishin Egg Giriko. You have stray from the path of light. In the name of Shinigami-sama, I'm going to take your soul!" suddenly, his hand that was pointed to Giriko had been engulfed with white, blinding light. His hand vanished and a curving blade emerged from it.

"Come and get me!" Giriko yelled and ran forward. Every attack had been parried with such huge ferocity. They traded every blows, kicks and punches. Unbeknownst to them, their fight had been a major discussion by students, professors and Order members.

"Is that a blade?" Tonks asked.

"No. It's a scythe" Lupin answered.

"How do you know?" without turning around Molly asked to no one in particular.

"That guy called him Death Scythe. So he must be a scythe. What I don't understand is the term 'Death'. Well, actually there's many terms that made me curious" Shacklebolt furrowed his brow.

"No. The main question is who's Severus Snape actually?" Minerva interjected.

The fight was getting brutal by minutes. The blood had been spilled, injury had been inflicted. Harry watched anxiously from the sideline. He gripped his wand tightly.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing" he answered hastily. "We need to help Professor Snape" he tried to come forward before Hermione hand stopped him.

"There's something that you didn't tell us" Harry sighed. Trust Hermione to know something was different with him.

"I don't know. Do you think that guy told us the truth? About Professor Snape and my mom?"

"At this point, I don't know what to believe. Maybe it's true and maybe it's not. But what did he gain by telling us that piece of information?" Hermione sighed.

"Well mate, why don't you ask Professor Snape after this battle?" Ron shrugged. "No harm done, right?"

BANG!

"Professor!"

Everyone screamed when they saw a large crater in the middle of the hall with Severus in it. The others tried to help him and casting every spells they knew. To their shocked, the spells bounced back and dissipated after they met the barriers.

"What kind of barrier is this?" Neville asked softly while looking at Severus who was lying down on his stomach.

"This must be a barrier that ensure nothing can get in, or out" Hermione told them while reaching her hand slowly towards the barrier. Her hand met with a solid wall which turned invisible after she withdrew.

"How can we help Severus?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Mum..."

"Professor Snape...

"...is very strong..."

"He can surely beat that guy..."

"...in no time!" Fred and George answered respectively.

"Shit" Severus muttered under his breath. He struggled to get up. During the fight, he tried to channel his inner power but to no avail. He could only used his hand as the blade but not the handle. He was very exhausted because he needed to maintain the barrier at the same time as he fought.

"What's the matter? The great Death Scythe decided to give up?" Giriko laughed maniacally. Severus managed to get to his feet. He glared while grinding his teeth. Without warning, Giriko jumped forward while slashing his saw hand. Severus had anticipated his attack and dodged it in the nick of time. He gasped when he saw Giriko feral smile and knew he had been tricked. Giriko clasped Severus's hand tightly and kneaded him on the stomach. Severus coughed up blood before he felt a sharp pain on his stomach.

"No!"

"Professor!"

"Severus!"

He distantly heard someone called his name. He looked down and saw Giriko's hand that turned into a saw impaled him. He tried to focus to anything besides the intense pain.

"Given up yet?" Giriko blurred form asked him.

"Ne...ver..." Giriko deepened the hand before jerked it out. Severus gasped and tentatively put his hand to stem the bleeding. He swayed and fell sideways. He raised his head slowly and the last thing he saw was Giriko licking his hand before everything turned black.

"Mmmm. His blood are delicious. It's a shame he had died before I can continue the torture" Giriko shook his head as in regret. He swept his gaze to the entire hall.

"Is anybody here want to challenge me?" he questioned. "No?" he cocked his head when everybody looked at him with contempt and terrified expression. He shrugged his shoulder. "No matter. That means that I can kill you one by one after I destroy the barrier!" Giriko grinned and proceed to attack the barrier. People behind the barrier started to back down.

Severus saw everything that had happened. He tried to get up but his body didn't responded to him. _'Get up damn it. Why can't I get up!'_

 _'Idiot!'_ his body jerked in surprised. He groaned weakly when fresh wave of pain assaulted his tortured body. He closed his eyes and concentrated to control his breathing. He put the pain behind his Occlumency shield.

"Who are you" he whispered.

 _'I am you'_ suddenly a bright light blinded him. He closed his eyes to shield it but he could still felt the heat from it. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Standing in front of him was himself when he was 10 years old.

 _'Shocked, aren't you?'_ the boy smirked. Severus blinked and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand a few times to make sure whether it was his hallucination or not. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked when the boy didn't faded away.

 _'This is your mind. I am the manifestation of your weapon'_

"What! I am the weapon. Who are you?" he made a slashing motion with his hand. He widened his eyes in shocked when nothing happened. He stared at both his hands. "What happened?" he spoke slowly.

 _'You had cast out your weapon side. After Lily died you were consumed in grieve. You had forgot how to change into a weapon. By doing that, you are blocking your full power. You had unknowingly separated yourself in your mind. The human and the weapon'_ the boy explained.

"No. You're lying!" Severus glared at him. The boy shrugged.

 _'Suit yourself if you don't want to believe me. Just think. Why it's become much harder for you to use your weapon half? Why you need to concentrate to have parts of your body change into a weapon?'_ the boy raised one of his eyebrow in challenge. Severus gritted his teeth in annoyance. After a while, he sighed wearily and shook his head.

"What do I do now?"

 _'You need to embrace your other side. Accept it as part of you. Never separate yourself as the weapon and human. Accept me'_ the boy bowed his head. Severus was stunned. He walked until he had came to in front of the boy. He knelt and raised the boy chin.

"I'm sorry. I had neglected myself. From this day there were no you and I anymore. It's me" he hugged the boy tightly.

 _'Thank you'_ the boy whispered. The boy had been engulfed by light before he vanished. Severus got up and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and willed himself to return to awareness.

The first thing he felt when he opened his eyes was pain. Too much pain in his entire body. He strengthened his shield and looked around. Giriko was attacking the barrier while the teachers pointed the wand at him in case the barrier fell.

"Still didn't succeed? I thought you said you are powerful" everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. Severus was standing and holding his injured stomach.

"What? Impossible?!" Giriko widened his eyes in shocked.

"Now it's my turn" Severus smirked and launched his attack. Giriko gasped when his entire hand had been cut clean by the Death Scythe. He felt to his knees and clutched his stump. He panted and glared heatedly.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Severus circled him like a predator. Giriko growled. His sharp eyes trained on his adversary. He retaliated and aimed at Severus's head. To his annoyance, Severus side stepped him on the last minute. He pounded angrily at the floor.

"Why don't you stand still!" Giriko punctuated every words with a slash. He attacked blindly until he exhausted himself. He dropped to his knees and panted for breath. Severus grinned inwardly. He walked to the front of Giriko and raised his blade.

"Any last words?"

"Go to hell" he spat on the floor.

"After you" Severus slashed downwards and saw in detached way Giriko's head lolled to his feet while his body slumped forward. The head disappeared while the body turned to red globe. From his peripheral vision, he saw everyone looked with horrified and repulsed. The younger students clung to the professors and older students in hysterics. The Order members tried to determine the situation whether Severus is dangerous or not.

He grabbed the orb and eat it. It's been a long time since he tasted the soul of a kishin egg. He tried to savour the moment when he remembered the trapped people. He muttered something and the barrier shimmered down.

"Yay I'm win, I'm win!" every heads swiveled towards the sound. They saw a girl entered the Great Hall and raised her hands triumphantly while doing some sort of victory dance.

"What! No way! I, the almighty... Woah, why there's so much blood in here?" a boy with spiky blue hair rushed forward before he scratched his head in confusion. Severus sharped gaze trailed their movement to make sure whether they were the back up team.

"Severus?" he turned towards a man who wore a white lab coat. He frowned when the man blurry form sped towards him. He tried to raise his hand to protect himself but found unable to do so. He distinctly felt someone lied him on his back.

"Don't worry Sev, you're going to be alright" a face that he never forgot but never thought he would saw again flashed in front of him.

"Lily?" he whispered weakly before he had been consumed by blackness.

"How is he, Stein?" Lily asked worriedly while gripping his partner's hand. The others had scattered in the Hall to gather information on what happened here.

"He had suffered from energy depletion. He had severe blood loss too. Concussion, broken ribs. Numerous cuts and bruises..."

"Can you fix him?" Lily interrupted. Stein fixed her with a cold stare.

"I can fix anything."

"Wait here" Lily hurried to Severus discarded outer robe. She patted his inner pocket before she took a vial from inside it. She instructed Stein on how to use the Blood Replenishing Potion before she made her way towards Harry. Harry stood dumbstruck and blinked his eyes. Lily hugged Harry tightly while stroking his head.

"Mum?" Harry stammered. "Mum!" he hugged her back after the shock died down. The others looked at the scene teary eyed.

"Lily? But how?" Minerva came to them in shocked.

"Suffice to say, Shinigami-sama intervention save my life" Lily smiled to her after kissing Harry's forehead.

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Well, others know him as Death" she hugged Minerva while proceed to see the others with Harry. Lupin smiled at her with tears cascaded down his face. She hugged him. She always regarded him as her brother and was happy to know that he had married and had a son. She approached the DWMA students who surrounded Sid, Nygus and Azusa.

"What do you know?" Lily asked.

"The Arachnophobia had came and tried to recruit him. With all this mess, we can assume that he declined their offer" Azusa told her.

"Professor Snape fought someone" the others turned to look at Harry.

"Who are you?" Azusa frowned. Lily introduced them to her son.

"You told us that he fought someone. Do you know who is it?" Nygus asked.

"He said his name is Giriko..." the others gasped.

"Hold on. You said his name is Giriko? For real?!" Soul and Black Star rushed towards him and grasped his shoulder. Harry looked at both of them with apprehension.

"Yes?" his statement came out as a question instead of a fact.

"And he succeed in killing him?" Maka asked sceptical.

"Well, he must be a very powerful weapon. Giriko and Mosquito is on the same level of power" Kid scratched his chin in thoughtful manner.

"And with Giriko gone, we just have to concentrate on killing Mosquito and then Arachne, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Having that vast amount of power, it's terrifying" Liz shuddered.

"But we have Severus so everything should be fine" Sid tried to ease the tension.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to check on him" Lily made his way towards where Stein was treating Severus before Harry voice halted him. Lily turned to look at her anxious son. Harry relayed everything that Arachne spoke to them about Severus and asked her whether it's true. Lily chuckled a bit before she nodded her head. Harry's face brightened before he excused himself. She could heard he told his friends about the truth. She shook her head at her son antics.

"He's alright?"

"He's fine. I had already stitches the wound. It's a miracle he's still alive with a gaping hole on his torso" Stein washed his hand. He put his hand over Severus's chest.

"I'm going to wake him now" he channeled mild electric shock straight to his heart. Severus opened his eyes abruptly and gasping for breath. He blinked a few times to clear his hazy sight. When he saw who's in front of him, he leaped forward and knocked Stein straight to the ground. He pointed his curving blade hand to Stein's throat.

"Who are you? Who send you here?!" his yelled had brought the others attention. They rushed forward to explain it to him first.

"Senpai, wait!"

"Severus, stop it right now!" his head swiveled to the voice. He widened his eyes in shocked before he fell on his butt.

"Lily? But how?" he whispered.

"Shinigami-sama intervention" he frowned before he shook his head.

"I should have known" he muttered. She sighed and hold her hand to him. He looked at the hand in confusion. She sighed irritably.

"Come on Severus. Do you want to address everyone like this. Get up" he took the hand. He looked her at the eyes and smirked.

"I miss you too, partner" he walked away. He could heard Lily's soft laughter trailed behind him. He introduced himself to the DWMA faculties and each other. After that, he turned to Minerva.

"Minerva, I need you and the others to escort the students back to their dormitories. Ask them to stay put. We will handle this"

"No!" every conversation ceased in the Hall. Harry looked flustered when everyone turned their attention towards him. Severus looked sharply at him, daring him to continue. "I'm sorry sir but Hogwarts is our home. We want to protect Hogwarts too"

"Mr. Potter is right, Severus" Minerva interjected before Severus opened his mouth. Severus turned his glare to her. "Why don't we instruct the younger students to hide in the dormitories? I believe the older students can decide for themselves"

"We want to fight too. Like Harry said, Hogwarts is our home. We want to defend our home. You can count on us, Professor" Neville looked determined at him. Severus looked at the other Houses. They all sported the same looked as Neville, even some of the Slytherin. He sighed ruefully while shaking his head.

"Even Longbottom decide to defy me" Neville managed to look chastised. "Very well. For those who do not want to fight, you may escort the younger students to the dormitories" a quarter of the older students made their way with their charges out of the hall. When all of them had trickled out, he turned to Lily who managed to keep her mouth shut behind him.

"Ready for our last act? This maybe our last battle at Hogwarts" he crossed his hand over his chest and smirked. He saw the DWMA weapon had changed to their weapon form. Their meister gripped them loosely.

"I've been born ready. You?" she raised one of her eyebrows and held her hand out. He smiled.

"Always" he took the hand offered and immediately changed to a black and white scythe. The others who never saw his weapon form gasped in surprised.

"Watch out, Tom Riddle. We are coming. And we are going to take your soul" Lily declared and she marched out with the others.


End file.
